Ragtag
Ragtag, manchmal auch Projekt ''Ragtag, 'Orca, '''Viscerals bzw. EA Vancouvers Star-Wars-Spiel genannt, ist ein Star Wars-Spiel von Electronic Arts. Das Spiel wurde ursprünglich von Visceral Games entwickelt und als lineares Third-Person-Action-Spiel entworfen. Später hat jedoch EA Vancouver die Entwicklung übernommen, Visceral wurde von EA geschlossen und Amy Hennig, die vormalige Hauptverantwortliche, hat das Unternehmen verlassen. Das Spiel war daraufhin als Open-World-Rollenspiel in Entwicklung, bis es Anfang 2019 eingestellt wurde. Entwicklung Historie Das Spiel war ursprünglich als Piraten-Spiel unter dem Namen Jamaica gedacht und hätte zwar eine offene Spielwelt, jedoch keinen Bezug zu Star Wars gehabt. Seine Entwicklung begann Mitte oder Ende Februar 2013. Schon davor hatte sich 1313, ein Star-Wars-Open-World-Spiel rund um Boba Fett, in Entwicklung befunden. Im April 2013 wurde dessen Entwicklung jedoch eingestellt. Sämtliches Material wurde daraufhin an Visceral weitergeleitet, welche daraufhin von Electronic Arts mit der Entwicklung eines nicht näher beschriebenen Star-Wars-Spiels beauftragt wurden. Da kurz darauf mit Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag ein sehr erfolgsversprechender „Rivale“ zu Jamaica erscheinen sollte, entschloss man sich, die Produktion von Jamaica einzustellen und stattdessen das Star-Wars-Spiel zu entwickeln. Dieses erhielt zunächst die Bezeichnung Yuma: Die Yuma-Wüste war ein Drehort für Tatooine gewesen. Dabei sollte man das Spiel wie einen Shooter spielen, jedoch auch Raumschiff-Sequenzen spielen können. Diese waren an Black Flag und Jamaica angelehnt. Die Produktion verlangsamte sich 2014, weil Visceral viele am Projekt arbeitende Leute davon abzog, damit diese bei Battlefield Hardline helfen konnten. Während dieser Zeit begann jedoch Amy Hennig bei Visceral zu arbeiten. Sie hatte zuvor mit der Uncharted-Reihe einige Bekanntheit erlangt. Nach der Veröffentlichung von Battlefield Hardline sollte sie ihr eigenes Projekt realisieren. Dabei wurde das Projekt von Yuma umgekrempelt: Statt einer Open World sollte man nun – ähnlich wie in Uncharted – eine spektakulär inszenierte, lineare Geschichte nachspielen. Das Projekt erhielt den Namen Ragtag. Hennig fiel dabei die Aufgabe zu, mit EA Motive ein EA-Studio in Montreal zu gründen, das dem Team aushelfen sollte, während der Rest noch mit den Konzepten beschäftigt war. Der Erscheinungstermin wurde für Mai 2018 angesetzt. Nach der Eröffnung des neuen Studios arbeitete auch Hennig wieder am Spiel mit, was jedoch zu Konflikten zwischen ihr und anderen Team-Mitgliedern führte, da einige es unangenehm fanden, sich für alles ihre Einverständnis zu holen. 2016, nachdem das ''Battlefront''-Remake erschienen war, zog EA Ressourcen, darunter EA Motives Unterstützung für Ragtag, vom Spiel ab, damit diese eine Fortsetzung entwickeln konnten. EA Motive fiel dabei die Entwicklung der Einzelspieler-Kampagne zu. Daraus und aus vielen Weggängen von Mitarbeitern folgte ein großer Personal-Mangel. Trotzdem zeigte man auf der Electronic Entertainment Expo des selben Jahres ein kurzes Video mit In-Game-Grafik, das den Protagonisten Dodger Boon zeigte. Inzwischen war der Termin der Veröffentlichung auf Dezember 2018 verschoben worden. Ende 2016 erhielt das Team Unterstützung von EA Vancouver, welche zuvor an einem Spiel der Reihe ''Pflanzen gegen Zombies'' gearbeitet hatten. Fortan arbeiteten beide Studios parallel an dem Spiel, bis EA Vancouver fast ein Jahr später die gesamte Produktion übernahm. Kurz darauf wurde Visceral von EA geschlossen. Das Konzept des Spiels änderte sich damit wieder zurück zu einem Open-World-Spiel. Im Januar 2019 wurde die Entwicklung des mittlerweile Orca genannten Spiels endgültig eingestellt. Konzept Gameplay Das Konzept des Spiels änderte sich oft. Während des Großteils der Zeit, als es als lineares Spiel angelegt war, ging es jedoch um eine Gruppe von Schurken, die gegen einen Verbrecherboss kämpfen. Der Spieler hätte dabei alle Charaktere der Gruppe kontrollieren können, während alle derzeit nicht kontrollierten Charaktere einer Programmierung gefolgt wären. Die Macht und ähnliche Kräfte sollten nicht zum Einsatz kommen, stattdessen sollten die Spieler mithilfe verschiedener Sabotagefähigkeiten vorgehen. EA Vancouver erwog außerdem, den Figuren einige zusätzliche Ausrüstungsstücke mitzugeben, allerdings versuchte Hennig das zu verhindern. Charaktere rechts|250px|miniatur|Die Protagonisten *Dodger Boon: Dodger war der Charakter, der auch in der E3-Demo zu sehen war. Er war ein Alderaaner, der im Alter von 17 Jahren in das Imperiale Militär eintreten musste. Nach der Zerstörung seiner Heimatwelt arbeitete er für Jabba, um seinen Namen von der imperialen Liste der Überlebenden Alderaaner kaufen zu können. *Robie Mattox: Robie war eine Revolverheldin, die von der Verbrecherfamilie „Wandering Star“ auf Ebene 1313 auf Coruscant groß gezogen worden war. Sie hatte Angst vor Droiden und wäre die Protagonistin in einer Fortsetzung des Spiels gewesen. *Buck Freeborn: Buck war ein älterer Herr, der als Mentor für junge Waisenkinder agierte, darunter auch Dodger. Als er der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik beitrat, machte er sich zum Ziel. *Oona Sable: Oona war die Tochter von Korzan Sable, einem Verbrecherboss. Zur Zeit des Spiels war sie etwas zwanzig Jahre alt. *Lunak: Lunak war ein kräftiger Gudon, der als Mechaniker für Dodger arbeitete. *Doc: Doc war ein Medi-Droide mit weiblicher Programmierung. Sie war von Dodger gestohlen worden und hatte einen zylindrischen Körper, von dem sich der Kopf lösen ließ. *Zanni: Zanni war ein männlicher Anzat, der die Macht nutzen konnte. Er setzte sie jedoch nur ein, um andere Leute zu betrügen. *Wil Nightstar: Wil war ein alter Freund von Dodger, der sehr charmant sein konnte. *Korzan Sable: Korzan war die Mutter von Oona und eine Unteranführerin des Rang-Klans. Sie entdeckte ein violettes Gas, das vom Imperium als Waffe genutzt werden könnte, und ist die Antagonistin des Spiels. Geschichte Die Geschichte hätte zwischen und gespielt und sich mit den Folgen der Zerstörung Alderaans auseinander gesetzt. Der Rang-Klan unter Korzan Sable war von Coruscant nach Tatooine umgezogen, was Jabba den Hutt störte. Dieser beauftragte deshalb Dodger Boon und Robbie Mattox, Korzans Tochter Oona zu entführen. Korzan selbst nutzte die Region um Alderaan, um dort eine Waffe für das Imperium zu entwickeln. Nach der Entführung erfuhr Dodger, dass sein Mentor Buck Freeborn, der in Mos Elrey wohnte, sich der Rebellion angeschlossen hatte. Auf eine Nachricht Bucks hin begab er sich nach Mos Elrey, wo die Tarkin-Initiative Korzans Waffe getestet hatte. Die Bewohner der Stadt waren dadurch zu Statuen geworden. Dodger und Robbie fanden hier heraus, dass etwas mit der Waffe in Verbindung stehendes auf Xibariz vor sich ging. Nachdem sie Oona aus Jabbas Gewalt befreit hatten, begaben sie sich dort hin. Zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams begeben sie sich dort hin, wo sie in die Kasinostadt der Baldmiro-Familie gingen. Dort trafen sie Anada Sirena, eine alte Geliebte Dodgers, und erfuhren, wo die Waffe entwickelt wurde. Während sie sich den Weg von Xibariz freikämpften, wurden sie getrennt. Während Oona und Wil zusammen entkamen, machte der Rest des Teams eine Bruchlandung auf Oto-Phagii. Der Planet wurde von Gewürz-Süchtigen bewohnt, welche den Albino-Hutt Mammo verehrten. Sie flohen zu einem alten Außenposten der Republik, wo sie Pilaf treffen. Dieser war ein Offizier während der Klonkriege gewesen und hatte das Ende des Krieges verpasst. Zusammen mit dem umprogrammierten B2-Superkampfdroiden I-ZK („Isaac“) lebte er seitdem in dem Außenposten. Die Protagonisten informierten Pilaf über die jüngsten Ereignisse (inklusive des Endes des Krieges), woraufhin er sie mit Waffen und Technologie ausstattete. Sie beschlossen daraufhin, sich mit Wil und Oona auf einem Mond namens Basher’s Yard zu treffen. Dort erfuhren sie, dass Wil ein Handlanger Korzans war und Oona an ihre Mutter ausgeliefert hat. Außerdem sei er derjenige gewesen, der die Waffe in Mos Elrey eingesetzt hatte und habe das Material vernichtet, mit dem die Protagonisten der Allianz die Existenz der Waffe bewiesen hätten. In einem Duell wurde Wil daraufhin von Dodger getötet. Im Finale des Spiels begaben sich die Protagonisten zum „Alderaan-Friedhof“, wo sie Korzan besiegten und Oona befreiten. Durch eine Explosion wurde dabei das Gas, dem die Waffe zugrunde lag, restlos vernichtet. Hinter den Kulissen *''Ragtag'' bedeutet so viel wie Mob, Pöbel oder Gesindel. Weblinks *Offizielle Infos auf EA.com *Offizielles Info-Video über kommende Star-Wars-Spiele auf EAs YouTube-Kanal *''The Collapse Of Visceral's Ambitious Star Wars Game'' auf Kotaku.com *''The in-game story of Visceral’s Star Wars: Project Ragtag had it been completed'' auf MakingStarWars.net *''EA cancels Open World Star Wars Game'' auf Kotaku.com en:Untitled Star Wars Game (Electronic Arts Vancouver Division) fr:Projet de Electronic Arts sans titre Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen